


Unseelie Court

by Aleksiel75



Series: VMinJoon Week [2]
Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 07:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleksiel75/pseuds/Aleksiel75
Summary: Byun Taehyung lives his life in peace and behind his more sociable brother.Until a bunny hops straight to his neck.Entry for VMinjoonWeek Day 2: Fantasy





	1. Initiation to the Unseelie Court

"I present to you all, the Duchess of Gyeonggi, Byun Baekhyun and his brother, Byun Taehyung!" Cameras flashed at their every step. Stop, pose and smile at the camera. Walk forward a bit, stop, pose and smile. Rinse and repeat until the end of the carpet.

Another ball, another day in a life of a noble. Taehyung smiled and waved, gracefully walking down the small set of steps. His brother's personal assistant and bodyguard awaited them through the door. Taehyung was then led to a curtained cubicle, handed a new set of clothes and a white mask that had dark details with a row of tiny red spinels under each eye. Two pieces of hibiscus coloured ribbon were stitched to the back. It matched his hair almost perfectly. After dressing, he walked out and over to his brother, slowly tying the mask behind his head.

“Shall we, brother dear?”A ballroom designed to fit over ten thousand people yet only the gifted, rich and their chosen populate it. Silver and green designs populated the walls whilst sparkling jades, emeralds and clear topazes were spilt carelessly all over the grey marble floor. Heavy viridian drapes on the right side were closed with a gap only a fingertip could fit through.

Two thrones sat on the stage. Both seemed to be made almost entirely of stone, gems and luxurious, plush cushion. However, one had a headrest that looked more decorative than comfortable. Not to say the other was ‘plain’, for it was much darker yet golden geodes sat on the bottom edges and on the crown.

As the music tripped into a stop (tragically prompting a few others to do the same), the same Cheshire-like ginger announcer from before came onto the stage. “Good evening, fair ladies and gentlemen. Today, we celebrate our little king-to-be and perhaps, we’ll find a prince consort or queen tonight,” he winked. A loud, slightly fake, cough rang through the speakers. The man smirked, “Now, shall we welcome the prince’s court?” Whistling, cheers and claps echoed through the ballroom.

Five men sauntered up and onto the stage, led by two men who were shorter than the rest of the court. He recognised the two front men as the crown prince's advisors, both with colourfully dyed hair. Taehyung simply smiled before walking quietly over to the buffet. After grabbing a juice glass and a snack, he positioned himself at a clear section of the walls. The young noble leant on it quietly, awaiting the introduction of the man everyone had been waiting for, the crown prince.

After a while, the court had migrated to the seats around the two thrones, all equally as fancy but smaller in size. The ginger announcer's cheerful voice had once again reached the mic, "Now, for the man, everyone has been waiting for... Our beloved crown prince, Namjoon!" Even louder cheers, clapping and whistling ensued as the prince stepped onto the stage. The prince currently had blue-tinted silver hair, fringe flipped to the right. His dimples shining on display for all, as he walked closer to the centre mic.   
"Good evening, everyone. I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long." His deep voice swept over the crowd, eliciting eager responses from the awaiting ladies and lords.

Crown Prince Namjoon smirked, "now, let the music begin!" The band and orchestra began playing right on cue, prompting those who hadn't been snacking or drinking to ask their partners to join them. Soon enough, the middle was filled with dancing pairs of all ages. The song was paced evenly, fast yet slow enough for those with more fragile bones to keep up. Taehyung immediately spotted his brother, dragging the tall guitarist from earlier on to the dance floor, his brother was truly a man ruled only by his own rules.

"Well, hello there, my lord," a deep, drawling voice greeted.   
Taehyung turned to the voice, smiling immediately "Hello to you too, neighbour."   
The mint haired, shorter man chuckled, "it's been a while, hasn't it, Taehyung?"   
The Viscount nodded, "you’re right, Yoon-hyung. A formal event isn’t exactly the best place for reunions.”

Yoongi sighed, nodding eagerly, “damn right. These events always make me speak so formal and blegh!”

The two Viscounts shared a laugh. Yoongi exhaled before righting himself, turning to the windows to fix any strand out of place. The shorter man untied the black ribbon holding his pure white mask with onyx detailing, keeping a hand on his face to prevent the porcelain mask from slipping.

“Taehyung, can you be a sunshine and tie my mask, please?” The older man asked, trying to right the mask into a more comfortable fit.

“Sure, do you want it tied twice or once?” Taehyung responded, moving behind Yoongi to tie the ribbon.

“Just once. I’ll just ask someone to tie it again later.”

Taehyung tied the ribbon carefully, making sure to avoid tangling with the mint hair. “Done!”

“Paging, Mint Yoongi, advisor of Prince Namjoon and leader of the Unseelie Court!” Yoongi heaved out a deep sigh, muttering about bratty blondes and dad jokes. The older yet shorter man turned back to his childhood friend with a soft smile before patting his back and saying goodbye. Taehyung could only wave back.

It was nearing midnight, most of the children along with their parents and the elderly had left the ball by now. The ball had become more of a party for young adults and teens. The orchestra had resigned for the night and either joined the party or offered to stand in for some of the band members. That had turned out particularly amusing when a female cellist came on stage and basically went heavy metal. She’d also manage to rip a slit on her glittering mauve dress.

Taehyung had escaped the party and was now on one of the balconies that faced away from the gates. A big yet mostly desolate maze and garden lay in front of the Viscount. It reminded him of the maze in either Wonderland or the final task in the Triwizard Tournament. Ombre roses composed of white and red inhabited the walls of the maze lowing statues and fountains of mythical creatures like thunderbirds, sphinxes and double ended skrewts were generously littered the maze.

After a short search on the internet, Taehyung concluded that Prince Namjoon was a huge nerd and he said so out loud. “That he is,” a soft and melodious voice replied.

Taehyung span, almost violently, to face the source. A tall, muscular man (teen?) greeted him. Despite the muscle and height, his face completely betrayed him with his wide doe eyes and confused baby face.

“Oh, um… Hello?” Taehyung greeted the other, waving confusedly.

The boy simply stared back as if in a daze. The blonde moved closer and waved a hand in front of the other’s face. The boy’s eyes flashed red. Taehyung stepped back in surprise, the boy following him. His back bumped against the railing and he gulped as he stared up into the taller’s face. Said face came closer and closer to his neck. He shivered as he felt the boy’s breath against his neck. Sharp fangs gleamed in the moonlight before they dug into his neck. Taehyung released a silent scream before everything went black.

_To be continued…_


	2. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of getting bitten and sent to the hospital by the Unseelie Court.

Taehyung mumbled to himself, telling the heavy thing pinning him down to fuck off. The man tried lifting his hips up and moving side to side, alas the thing kept him completely still. "Hyung! Go away!" He finally yelled as he grabbed the pillow under his head, intending to smack the offender to death. As his eyes opened, Taehyung became more and more aware. Of what, you ask? The creature with void-like, bulging eyes and muscles sitting on his thighs. And so, the soon-to-be model and art history graduate screamed (definitely in a manly way). 

 _______________________________ 

Baekhyun stared at the convulsing and screaming body of his brother. Byun Baekhyun had always been a good brother, he took care of his brother well and made sure to assist him, if Taehyung needed it from him. Yet, here he was. In a completely weird and foreign situation which felt like it was taken straight out of a shitty, fantasy fanfiction? Check. In the royal palace(for the first time ever)'s infirmary? Check. Royally pissed cause he didn't get the cute guitar guy's number? HELL YES!! AND his brother got injured and he couldn't even fight the kid cause he's hella buff? Yes. The Duke sighed, resuming his intense staring on his currently unmoving brother. 

___________________________________ 

 Taehyung, after living 22 years of his life as a social butterfly and having a quirky brother through all of those, had woken to pretty weird shit. That weird shit included waking up moist in a graffiti-ed bathroom in a bathtub with suspiciously alcoholic water beneath him and a lot of confetti. 

However, waking up to his brother on the verge of tears and a group of hyper-realistic cosplayers casually talking was not one he had seen before. There were also what looked like a pair of bright eyes peeking into the room through the windows... It was probably just blood loss... 

 His brother gasped loudly after finally realising that Taehyung was finally semi-conscious. "H-hyung..." The bed-ridden man croaked, finally catching the attention of the other occupants of the room. The large dog on the feet of the person with the witch hat almost literally flew out of the room. This prompted the witch hat man to leisurely walk after the dog. 

Baekhyun grabbed his hand and almost sobbed as they made eye contact. Taehyung smiled at his brother, albeit weakly, hoping to comfort him. Baekhyun smiled back softly, squeezing his brother's single, kind-of huge hands in his smaller hands. 

A doctor and a nurse walked in a couple of seconds later. One of the nurses asked his brother to move back and away from him.   
"Good afternoon, how are you feeling?" The doctor questioned as the tanned nurse came back closer to his bed. Taehyung straightened as he felt the upper half of the bed incline before settling in a fifty-degree angle.   
The patient gave a half-smile to the shorter doctor, "just fine, I guess. I just kind of feel tired still so..."   
The man with the auburn undercut nodded, "Understandable. My name is Do Kyungsoo, please call me Doctor Do. The nurse beside me is Kim Jongin, he prefers Nurse Kai."   
Taehyung nodded, albeit confused why the handsome man with faded pink hair chose such a Japanese name for a nickname. The pair immediately went straight to work, periodically asking the patient questions pertaining to if he felt any pain. 

Around 20 minutes later, the two finished and Nurse Kai left to log the results whilst the doctor left to talk to the people apparently waiting outside. A handful of minutes later, eight men entered the room causing the two brothers still in the room to compose themselves. 

"Please relax, we're only here to explain some things to the both of you." The crown prince smiled as he and his court (which included his childhood friend and the boy from last night?) along with two unknown men entered the room. 

His brother gasped at the sight of the two men, one of them was the tall man he had danced with the night before? He was unsure of how long he had been out for... The other man looked vaguely like himself... Maybe, he should get some more rest after all... 

Most of the men sat down on the provided seats near the wall whilst Yoongi, Prince Namjoon and the two unknown men came to stand close to the two brothers.   
"First of all, I think we should get to the introductions. As you two should know, I am the crown prince, Namjoon. Please call me Namjoon, I'm not really one for formalities."   
He then gestured to the shorter mint haired man beside him, "A childhood friend of both of you." Yoongi simply sent them a thumbs up.   
"The shoulder man in glasses right behind me is my brother, Seokjin. The orange beside him is Hoseok and the short one is my advisor, Jimin. The strawberry bunny, Jungkook, is the culprit of this little mystery case." The mentioned men waved/smiled/nodded at the brothers in turn.   
Jungkook, however, stood up and bowed deeply at the man in the bed, "I'm very sorry for hurting you, Taehyung-ssi. I didn't mean to do that to you, you just happened to be at the right place at the wrong time." He managed to give his 'victim' a shy smile before being pulled back by Prince Seokjin. 

Baekhyun cleared his throat, pulling the attention of the room towards him. "I'd like to know exactly what happened to my brother and how?"   
Namjoon nodded, "Of course, Baekyun-ssi. Please let me introduce the other two in this room, yes?" Taehyung's brother simply nodded his agreement.   
"The taller man is Chanyeol, he'll be your new bodyguard from now on, Baekyun-ssi." That elicited a shocked expression from his brother.   
"And the other is... Daehyun, Duke of Unseelie Gyeonggi... And you two's brother." 

So, Taehyung promptly fainted. 

 _______________________ 

When he came back to the conscious world, he was in a different room. A room which looked similar to his one at the apartment near his university. It even had the merchandise of his avatar, TaTa the heart-shaped alien. Not only that, there was a wolf by the foot of his... "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" 

Yoongi, the crown prince and Jungkook burst into the room, looking as if they were ready to fight. However, Yoongi simply sighed before stalking over to the surprisingly still asleep wolf.   
"Hey, Park Jimin! Wake up, you fucking dingo!" He exclaimed as he lightly shook it. The wolf did awake, quite surprised before shape-shifting to the hazel-haired advisor of the crown prince.   
Taehyung inhaled sharply turning to the closest person to him, Jeongguk, "Hey, can you pinch me?" The pale boy looked surprised at the request but did so anyway.   
Taehyung yelped in pain, clutching his cheek. "So... I'm not dreaming?" The red-haired Viscount proclaimed. Yoongi and Namjoon face-palmed in unison, using Jimin's head. "Ow!" 

_____________________ 

They were now sitting in a cosy, living room filled with large, fluffy couches and quite a bit of bean bags. He had been offered tea by Prince Seokjin whilst the orange cheery man gave him a plate of cookies, saying "sorry, Jin-hyung's cooking at the moment so we can only give you snacks." He didn't know why he said sorry. He'd kill a man to have these cookies again. Taehyung was also currently surrounded by the crown prince and his court excluding the two men who had given him food. Yoongi was currently setting up a powerpoint with Jeongguk. The crown prince and his advisor were having what looked like an intense discussion. 

After the group of four finally looked somewhat ready to do their presentation, Taehyung had also finished his plate of cookies and was simply staring at the four. The TV which Jeongguk had connected the laptop to flickered to life showing a pretty quality slideshow title page (it was better than his 20-minute caffeine slideshow around the concept of his freshman portfolio) with the text, 'So, you got bitten by a pureblood vampire and discovered supernaturals.'   
Taehyung stared at the screen, absolutely confused. "Uh... what's this about?" He questioned, all he got was an unsure smile from Jimin.   
"Sorry, just please let us do this." Namjoon cleared his throat prompting Jeongguk to flick to next slide, titled 'History of Supernaturals in Korea'.   
"So, uh, basically, supernatural creatures are real and we've co-existed with them peacefully for a long time after the long, long werewolf-vampire war. Magical humans stepped in to make sure both sides didn't completely decimate each other and also cause they were what the two were fighting about. Vampires needed human blood to survive and live a somewhat human-ish life whilst werewolves felt this was unfair to humans since they were defenceless against vampires." The prince took a deep breath.  
"Witches and wizards had thought of a peace treaty between all of the sapiens species. They had discussed it with the royal family at the time before looking for all of the leaders to sign it whilst the war was ongoing. The last two species to sign the treaty were vampires and werewolves." 

 Taehyung raised his hand to ask a question, "What's this for? Are you guys world-building for a fantasy story?" The four men looked at each other before shaking their head no at Taehyung.   
"Oh? Then, what's this for?"   
"Taehyung-ah, this is real life. Supernaturals faded into the background mostly because they were uninterested in humans anyway and those who stuck around hid their abilities. Only magical humans, vampires and werewolves really stuck by humans as they evolved. The court is a mix of representatives of the different species who are still heavily involved with humans," Yoongi answered whilst Jeongguk hurriedly flicked through three slides, 'Effects of the treaty', 'Species that lived with humans' and 'the Unseelie Court'. 

"Oh. Um, I think I need a moment to think," Taehyung replied distractedly as he stood up to go back to the room he had been in originally.   
"Taehyung-ssi, please sit down and listen for a few more minutes, we still need to discuss something important," Jimin, the prince's advisor, instructed to the distraught Viscount, polite and stern. Taehyung nodded and sat back down. Jeongguk let out a deep sigh before moving to the next slide, 'The incident between you and Jeongguk'. 

"So, um, I'm a vampire..." the pale boy muttered before opening his mouth to show the long fangs that extended from his canines. Taehyung nodded, vaguely remembering the incident.   
"Usually, vampires are only allowed to feed on one human because vampire venom has an effect on humans which last a few months. The effect causes humans to develop Renfield syndrome and porphyria which has terrible symptoms like a lot of blisters on your skin. You also get really sensitive to the sun. You might also get constipation and you can't pee properly... That can be cured by a potion containing the diluted blood of the vampire who bit you and more stuff. But you'd have to take the potion at the exact time every other day for three months so... you'd have to stay with us until then..." Jeongguk trailed off as he stared at Taehyung. 

 The Viscount looked conflicted, "I really need to have quite a few moments to think now." Taehyung stood up to leave and think in his provided room.   
"We'll call you when dinner's ready," Yoongi called after his childhood friend before turning back to his friends. The three men quickly packed up the equipment they had taken out for the presentation whilst Yoongi left to go check on the potion he was brewing for Taehyung.

_To be continued..._

**Author's Note:**

> come scream at me on twt: @aleksielaughing or nyamuthebear


End file.
